


Спасти любой ценой

by Chlenik



Category: Mortdecai (2015)
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Romance, Strap-Ons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джоанна Мордекай - крайне проницательная натура. Если что-то в ее семье идет не так, она найдет способ это исправить. Пусть даже придется применить весьма экстравагантные меры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасти любой ценой

Чарли Мордекай мог называть себя искушенным зрителем, но даже при том обилии предметов искусства, которые он держал в своих собственных руках, он не утратил способность ловить тот чудесный, сказочный момент, когда, завороженный красотой творения рук человеческих, он замирал на несколько минут, погружаясь в самые глубины своего подсознания.

В этот самую секунду Мордекай пребывал в состоянии полной экзальтации. Восхищение, подступающее к горлу, грозящее вырваться в мир, если не криком, то восторженным вздохом, начинало душить его и заставляло кусать наманикюренные ногти.

«Какое великолепие! Какие рельефы и линии. Чудесно! Чудесно! Это же Геркулес Фарнезский, оживленный каким-нибудь гомосексуальным Пигмалионом!»

Мордекай кусал свои губы, наклоняя голову и прищуриваясь, чтобы успеть разглядеть все детали превосходного полотна, представшего его глазам.

— Босс? — голос головореза Джока разрушил пелену любования и вернул Мордекая на землю.

Взглянув на лицо своего верного слуги, Мордекай даже распахнул рот — таково было его изумление.

«Не может быть! Это же… Джок!»

Взгляд сполз вниз, охватывая паховую область, и вновь вернулся к настороженным и в то же время усталым глазам Джока, выражение которых будто бы говорило: «Ну, насмотрелся ты уже или нет?»

— Ох! — выдавил из себя Чарли, не помня, когда он еще попадал в ситуацию, в которой не знал, что сказать.

Джок подошел к Мордекаю, рассекая воздух, ставший плотным от напряжения, и, обнажив свои желтоватые клыки в подобии того, что он считал улыбкой, вежливо сказал:

— Неплохо, босс, но я люблю женщин, — выдав эту фразу, Джок легонько хлопнул Мордекая по плечу и скрылся в ванной комнате.

«Что он имел в виду под этими словами?» — Мордекай недоумевал.

Пожав плечами, он подошел к зеркалу, чтобы поправить великолепные новые усики. Вот уже несколько недель они радовали Мордекая своей густотой и блеском. Куча новеньких евро, ушедших на всевозможные лосьоны и чудодейственные средства, давали свои плоды. Мордекай называл это вкладом в прекрасное будущее, причем употребляя слово «прекрасное», он намекал на свою собственную ПОЧТИ нестареющую персону.

И тут, как гром среди ясного зимнего неба, Мордекай заметил выпуклость на своих брюках.

«Господь всемогущий!»

Здоровенная эрекция. И на кого? Пресвятые угодники! На верного Джока.

Нет, Мордекай не был ханжой и поборником нравственности, но он в жизни никогда не изменял своей любимой жене.

Как на зло прямо сейчас по дорогому паркету застучали каблучки.

— Милая!

— О, дорогой, я как раз тебя ищу. Нужно решить вопрос со счетом из… — Джоанна не договорила, вглядываясь в игру светотени на брюках супруга. — ГДЕ ОНА?!

Мордекай растерялся второй раз за вечер — просто непозволительная роскошь для любителя острить.

— Я спрашиваю, где она? — глаза Джоанны сузились, не обещая ничего хорошего.

— К-кто «она», дорогая? — Мордекай повернулся боком, нелепо выставив ногу вперед на манер танцовщиц в откровенных нарядах.

— Твоя любовница!

Такого Чарли точно не ожидал. Забыв о страхе перед супругой, он поднял указательный палец вверх, требуя внимания.

— У меня нет и никогда не было любовницы, милая. Если ты намекаешь на предмет моего восхищения, которое мое тело выразило весьма отчетливым образом, так это ошибка! Досадная и кошмарная ошибка.

Джоанна нервно выстукивала ритм американского гимна, и Мордекай не на шутку заволновался. Этот признак говорил о том, что супруга на грани бешенства.

— М-м-м-милая! Ничего такого… — начал было оправдываться Чарли.

Дверь ванной распахнулась, и Джок прошествовал мимо в одном полотенце, причем, поравнявшись с Мордекаем, он посчитал нужным подмигнуть и усмехнуться.

Мордекай замотал головой, расширенными глазами глядя на своего бодигарда, переводя взгляд на Джоанну. Слов больше не требовалось, да они и не нашлись, превращая несчастного супруга в огромную рыбу, раскрывающую и закрывающую рот.

Джоанна испепелила взглядом Джока, поспешившего немедленно ретироваться в свою комнату, и, даже не поворачиваясь к провинившемуся Мордекаю, ушла, бросив вслед сухое: «Сегодня спишь на софе!»

Чарли выдохнул с облегчением. Легко отделался.

 

Уже вечером, переодетый в ночной костюм, Мордекай укладывался на жесткой поверхности «Острова Изгнанных» (так он определял софу). Она хоть и представляла предмет его гордости (антиквариат из мастерской самого Чиппендейла), но удобства ее происхождение не добавляло.

В конце концов, с горем пополам, Мордекай улегся на живот и выключил ночник. Едва сладкие объятия Морфея начали одерживать верх над дискомфортом, Чарли ощутил чьи-то руки на своей пояснице.

Решив, что Джоанна все же простила ему маленькое прегрешение, Чарли с улыбкой повернулся.

— ...Милая?!

Это действительно была его супруга. Вот только к ее обычному соблазнительному комплекту из бюстье и кружевных трусиков добавился огромный фаллос.

— Замолчи, Мордекай. Наш брак трещит по швам! Сегодня я видела достаточно, чтобы понять — почему. Тебе просто нужен хороший член! — Джоанна говорила спокойно, как если бы диктовала адрес работнику службы доставки.

Чарли попытался протестовать.

— Не спорь! Я твоя жена уже много долгих лет, и я вижу тебя насквозь, — Джоанна положила палец на губы супруга, но тут же отдернула руку, едва прикоснулась к усикам. — Никаких поцелуев!

Еще не до конца понимая, что происходит, Мордекай немного подергался для приличия, но вскоре расслабился под ласкающими движениями. Улыбка сменила выражение волнения на его лице, и в этот момент Джоанна приняла такую позу, что ее игрушка скользнула по члену Чарли. От нового ощущения тот заинтересованно двинул бедрами, желая повторения.

Джоанна улыбнулась уголком губ и продолжила, доводя супруга до исступления. Мордекай внезапно вспомнил Пассадинскую Мадонну Рафаэля, не вовремя возникшую в его сознании, и застонал от эстетического экстаза.

— Дорогая... — просипел Чарли, вцепляясь пальцами в края подушки, когда супруга начала входить в него.

Медленно введя в Мордекая кончик страпона, Джоанна замерла, вглядываясь в испуганные черные глаза мужа.

— Все нормально, милый, — теплая женская ладонь легла на щетинистую щеку, и Мордекай расслабился.

Игрушка была полностью внутри. Джоанна двигалась, сначала медленно и сосредоточенно, прислушиваясь к своим и чужим ощущениям, но едва тело супруга дало отклик на очередной толчок, она расслабилась, отпуская себя во власть нового порочного наслаждения.

Мордекай стонал, отдаваясь Джоанне. Какой Джок, когда у него есть такая чудесная жена?! Проникновение перестало отдавать болью, принося с собой поглощающее наслаждение. Он широко открыл глаза, желая навсегда увековечить в памяти покрытое испариной тело, растрепанные светлые волосы и взгляд любимых глаз с таким ярким огнем, какого не видел со времен первого года брака.

— О ком ты думаешь? — тяжело дыша, спросила Джоанна.

— Свет моих очей, — выдохнул Чарли, зажмуриваясь от вспышки удовольствия, — только о тебе!

Джоанна поменяла позу, прижимаясь своим телом к торсу супруга. Мордекай застонал, его член теперь все время терся о нежный женский живот. Тяжесть возбуждения нарастала, заставляя забыть о своей аристократической природе и подаваться навстречу скользкому страпону, насаживаться на него до предела.

Длинные волосы мазнули по лицу Чарли, и тот прихватил губами кончик, исступленно целуя его и выпуская, чтобы задрожать в оргазме.

— О Мария и Иосиф!!! — почти фальцетом выкрикнул Мордекай, прижимая тяжело дышащую супругу к себе.

— Это ради тебя, дорогой, — ласково ответила Джоанна и слепо потянулась за поцелуем. - Буэ!..

— Милая!!! — возмутился Мордекай, сдерживая ответный рвотный рефлекс, чтоб его.

 

В соседней комнате Джок старался заткнуть себе уши так, чтобы в его голову не проникало ни единого звука.

— Эй, ковбой, может, попробуем так же?

Новая девушка Джока с внешностью супермодели заигрывающе приподняла бровь и достала из сумочки небольшой вибратор.

— Чтоб я еще раз пошел на поводу у леди Мордекай! Помоги мне спасти брак, сказала она… Гребаные извращенцы!


End file.
